


The Princess and Her Knight

by EnderTheFox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheFox/pseuds/EnderTheFox
Summary: The Celestial Kingdom ruled by King Jude Heartfilla and Queen Layla Heartfilla, The Kingdom of Dragons ruled by King Igneel and Queen Grandine have been at war for many centuries. After much blood has been spilled the Kingdom of Dragons has risen above the Celestial Kingdom and has captured their king and queen, the Dragons have beaten the stars and word has spread that the Celestial Kingdom is no more and the Kingdom of Dragons have won.“There is one last hope for our kingdom, the princess of the stars Lucy Heartfilla was never captured, never found. If she returns and beats the dragons once and for all, we can finally return home… that is our wish, for our princess to beat the dragons.”





	The Princess and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't anywhere near finished, but I just wanted to see if people were interested.
> 
> If you are please let me know! I would love to hear what you like and what you would want to be improved.

_Click, Click, Click, Click_ The sound of heels tapping against the ground echoed through the empty halls. The woman walking in those heels let out a soft sigh, head hung low and eyes watching the floor pass as she walked. Her blonde hair swaying behind her, brown eyes closing as she turned a corner. In a split second the kingdom erupted into chaos, the girl swiftly looking up from the floor and raced to a near by window to see soldiers in red flood the castle grounds. A gasp echoed through the air and she turned to run, but her body froze as she saw someone walk down that same hallway she was in moments ago. A knight in silver and gold armor saw the girl and raced up to her grabbing her arm.

“Princess, we must get out of here!” the knight spoke swiftly, worry in their voice as they looked around as if watching to see if anyone else would come into the hallway. The princess stood there, tears forming in her eyes as realization hit her. The knight huffed before turning around and breaking out into a sprint, all while dragging the princess behind her.

“A-are we being attacked?” was all she asked as the knight pulled her along.

“Yes, now quickly, come this way” the knight commanded as they raced through the halls. Right, left, down a stairway, and somehow they ended up in the kitchen. Letting go of the princesses hand, they pushed away a few boxes from an empty wall. They pushed on the wall only for it to swing open like a door.

“A door..?” the princess questioned as the knight pushed her through the opening.

“Yes, now let us hurry, we will end up at the stables, I already have two horses tacked up for us” the knight rushed as they placed the boxes as they once were “Move it!”.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not long, I'm working on making long chapters.


End file.
